


pharamones

by spidereye



Category: Naruto
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Yaoi, humour( I hope), on hold I am not good at writting humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidereye/pseuds/spidereye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's best jitsu is failing. How does he fix it with the Nine tail foxes help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun not perfection. Bad spell and grammer included as a special feature. I do not own Naruto but I sure wish I had some say in it.

Naruto was sitting on his fathers head glaring at the town below Him. He had been humiliated that's what he had been humiliated and unappreciated. Not by the villagers, He was used to that. But by His friends and rivals. 

His best jitsu had lost it's effect by as he calculated forty percent. Sasuke had just snorted and called him a dube, Shikamaru had been to absorbed in the clouds to notice, Kakashi-sensi had just glanced at him and returned to his book, what was even more humiliating was Iruka who had just patted him on the head and given him a lollipop.

Only ero-senin had the usual reaction of trying to jump him and that pervert who claimed to be the trainer of Hokages, Naruto had to smirk at that one, still a ton of blood but for the rest of them well an up grade was needed.

Sexy harem jitsu mark two. 

Getting over his sulk Naruto started to plan. After about half an hour Naruto was on the verge of screaming. He could not think of a single thing to improve the jitsu it was perfect and on top of that He was getting hungry.

“Hay kit I have an idea. I love the sight of spurting blood just the same as you and frankly today was a huge disappointment.”

Naruto mentally glared at the voice in his head,

“What idea fox? Your last idea nearly back fired horribly and I was stuck with fox ears and a tail for a week.”

“Bah, minor details this one is full proof and my idea would have worked if you had not tried to add your own brand of madness. Any way it is not as if you have any better ideas.”

Sighing Naruto knew He would regret listening but on the other hand an improvement was needed and He was out of ideas.

“Don't worry kit I will take care of it all after all we are a team. Now leave me alone I need to plan with out you mucking it up.”

Naruto glared at his companion and closest friend before leaving the caged room and making his way to get some of his favourite ramen and then on to His small flat to sleep and hope that the nine tailed fox knew what she was doing.

Naruto slowly crawled towards wakefulness knowing some thing was not right. He opened one eye slowly his senses on full alert but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He patted one hand through his hair just in case but no fox ears were attached thank goodness. Still some thing was not right. Shrugging He got up to answer the call of nature and went in to the bathroom. 

Finishing He glanced in the mirror before getting in the shower. Two seconds He looked and let out a strangled moan. He just knew something was wrong and He just found out what the Kyuubi had been doing the night before. He was beautiful to the point of nearly being feminine. His morning stubble was no where in sight and His cheek bones were more defined. His eyes looked huge showing off the beautiful blue in his eyes. His lips were fuller and looked kissable as all hell. 

Looking down he saw that his figure had been pulled in to a more slender shape not so much female but as sexy as the Uchiha on a good day.

“Do you like it kit? I worked hard all night on this. You will be a man killer when you walk out the door. Oh and the physical appearance is not all. I have added a little something else to spice up the whole thing. The whole town will literally be awash with blood.”

Naruto groaned and stepped in to the shower to get ready for the day ahead. He just knew He would have a bad day but if He wanted to go back to normal He would have to appease the fox or He would be stuck like this. He was not entirly sure how his real appearance would help with the jitsu but that was life.


	2. Chapter 2

Well the day had started off eventfully and Naruto knew it would just get better but Kakashi-sensi had wanted to do some training with the team and Naruto was slightly curious at the extra the fox had mentioned. He arrived just out side the training grounds slightly late but only Sakura was there. 

She blinked a few times at Naruto,

“ Whaaa.. I mean um Naruto?”

Naruto looked sheepish and shrugged, 

“Kyuubi decided She wanted a little change and this is what happened.”

Sakura shook her head and looked at her team mate. She put her hand to her nose and found a trickle of red running down. She looked away and tried to compose her self but her eyes were just dragged back to the sexist thing since she had seen Sasuke washing by a water fall. One thing was not right and She looked at her team mate with determination in her eyes,

“Your coming with me right this instant.”

After the sixth change of out fits Sakura had forced on him in the shop she was finally satisfied and let him pay the assistant before dragging back to the train grounds. Fortunately it was still early morning so not many people were out and they arrived back just as Sasuke arrived. Sakura who was walking in front shielding Naruto from his line of sight.

This was the big reveal Sakura had plugged her nose on the way to the clothing store but Sasuke on the other hand even after all the years of unrequited love towards him had come to the conclusion that He was gay even if he was in denial and this would be her revenge. 

She stood to one side exposing Naruto to His full gaze. Kyuubi had gone through the scenario with the new and improved Naruto and Sasuke had been one of the most unimpressed by his jitsu and so He would be the perfect candidate for this new scheme of the nine tails. He slowly walked forward giving Sasuke the sexist look He knew swaying his hips and slid close to Sasuke with out touching him,

“Good morning Teme, are you ready for some one on one training?”

Sasuke's eyes widened and some thing flickered in them then they narrowed into slits at the sight of Naruto, 

“Dube your late and so are you Sakura. Kakashi-sensi came and left already muttering some thing about a Dolphin and a new book release.”

Naruto pouted at Sasuke's response but was not surprised as far as Naruto was concerned. Sasuke would never let any emotion escape that he did not want or understand. Kyuubi on the other hand was silently congratulating her self She had seen the flicker in Sasuke's eye and it was pure lust. He just needed an extra push but Kyuubi was patient and her surprise could wait.

Sakura looking disappointed at the lack of blood out of Sasuke's nose but it really had been to much to expect. She nodded at Sasuke and touched her nose slightly. Sasuke looked horrified for a moment as his hand flew to his own nose coming away clean. Sakura smirked, Sasuke was no way as calm around Naruto as He seemed to be if He was worried His nose was bleeding.

“Well if training has been cancelled I'll go and find Tsunade for more tips on healing. You two go and spar a bit if you want?”

If Sasuke had been any one else He would have gulped but as the last of the Uchiha's He could not afford to show emotion so He put the famous scowl and marched off in the direction of the town. Naruto looked on with interest at his friends reactions and decided to go for ramen. Time to play with Sasuke after He had filled His belly.


End file.
